


With A Cherry On Top

by tess_genor



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Food Sex, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, Restraints, Table Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:27:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27107191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tess_genor/pseuds/tess_genor
Summary: With a heavy case closed, the team heads back to Malcolm's apartment. After a drink, Gil and Malcolm announce to the rest of the team that the night is far from over and the real fun is only about to begin.
Relationships: Malcolm Bright/Gil Arroyo/Dani Powell/Edrisa Tanaka/JT Tarmel
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	With A Cherry On Top

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wonder_boy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonder_boy/gifts).



> Thank you [Hannah_BWTM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannah_BWTM) for betaing this for me<3
> 
> Also thank you to Raven from discord for giving me this idea!

Malcolm swings open the door to the mini fridge tucked under his bar. Five varying glasses are set up on the counter, one for every team member. It’s become a tradition now that whenever they close a case they all get together at Malcolm’s apartment to celebrate and relieve tension.

“Scotch for Gil, beer for JT, cosmo for Edrisa, and cabernet sauvignon for Dani.” Bright’s head peeks up over the bar counter.

”What are you having, Bright?” Dani calls from her spot on the couch.

“Shot of tequila.” Malcolm holds the bottle up dramatically.

“Screw the wine. Give me a shot too.” Dani smiles. Malcolm is very precise when it comes to making drinks. They’d all be getting standard drinks so there’s no difference between her glass or his shot.

One by one the rest of the team chimes in, agreeing with Dani’s choice to have a shot in place of their normal drink. With a sheepish grin, Malcolm puts all the glasses away and replaces them with shot glasses.

Lining the glasses up so that the rims touch, Malcolm pours the liquor down the line. Somehow, he manages to keep a level amount in every glass and only a minor amount on the bar. Without a doubt Malcolm is a perfectionist; eager to demonstrate his talents, or rather show off, for his friends.

“I’d like to propose a toast.” Gil stands up from his bar stool at the island. He crosses over to the bar and distributes the shots for Malcolm. “To Malcolm.” All his teammates raise their glasses high over their heads. Malcolm casts his eyes down.

“You guys. Seriously, that’s not necessary. I was only doing my job.” Malcolm waves Gil off. He’s never needed the praise or the thanks. Saving lives is all the fulfillment Malcolm needs.

“Let him talk, man.” JT teases.

“Gil gives great toasts, come on. Let him say it.” Edrisa pouts.

“Alright, alright. Just keep it short.” Malcolm comes out from behind the bar. He stands in front of Gil and raises his glass in unison with the team.

“We all know how much you _hate_ being the center of attention,” Gil laughs, “so don’t worry. I won’t take up too much of everyone’s time.”

“Malcolm Bright, you are an extraordinary man. You’re selfless, driven, stubborn, and above all else, are the liveliest person I’ve ever met. It is a _privilege_ to work with you.”

JT says “Hear, hear,” Edrisa nods, Dani tips her glass towards Malcolm.

Gil continues. “Without your help, we would still be out there, looking for that sick bastard. You’ve brought our team to heights we never thought we would reach. Not just professionally, but personally as well. Thank you, Malcolm. I love you.”

A chorus of “I love you’s” flush Malcolm’s face. He knows that the team loves him, but hearing it again never hurts.

Malcolm is the first to take his shot. He clinks his glass with Gil’s and enjoys the feel of the drink sliding down his throat. The rest of the team watching him and waiting to follow suit. Each empty glass is placed in the sink.

Clapping his hands together twice, Malcolm grins. “Now that we’re all settled in, it’s time for dessert. If you all want to take about ten minutes to do whatever you need to, go ahead. Gil and I will be setting up here in the dining room. Feel free to use the bathroom down here or the one upstairs.” Malcolm smiles as he feels a soft buzz settle on himself and the room. He loves this next part of the night. Anticipates it before his guests even come over.

Without needing any further instruction, the team splits off into different directions. Dani and Edrisa head upstairs. JT goes to the downstairs bathroom. Malcolm rinses out the glasses, then puts them in the dishwasher. And Gil moves to the chest of drawers in Malcolm’s bedroom.

Once Malcolm finishes cleaning up, he meets Gil in the dining room. Neatly laid out on one end of the table are the ankle restraints from Malcolm’s bed. Malcolm can barely contain his excitement, he pulls Gil into a quick and sloppy kiss.

“Let’s get you set up for your guests, city boy.” Gil swipes his thumb along Malcolm’s parted lips.

With as much grace as someone who’s buzzed and flustered can manage, Malcolm kicks off his shoes and unbuckles his pants. He drops them to the floor and kicks them under the table. Gil laughs and slides Malcolm’s shirt up over his head, making a point to fold it and place it nicely on top of Malcolm’s loosely discarded pile.

Patting the table, Gil shows Malcolm where to sit, and Malcolm hops up onto it. He sucks in a breath as the coolness easily goes through his thin underwear. The restraints hidden behind his back.

“It’s been a while since we’ve done this. Are you sure they’re all still up for it?” Malcolm meets Gil’s gaze. “I know I enjoy it, but the cases are heavy, if not everyone’s up for it...“

“Kid, if someone didn’t want to participate they wouldn’t have come. But, if it’ll make you feel better, we’ll do a check in with everyone before we start. Okay?” As he talks Gil squeezes Malcolm’s hand.

“That’s perfect. Thank you.” Malcolm breathes out. Gil’s solution quickly resolves all the tension Malcolm’s been holding.

“As a matter of fact, I’ll go first.” Gil steps closer to Malcolm. Pushing Malcolm’s legs apart and fitting himself between them.

“Malcolm, without a doubt, I want to do this.” Gil cups Malcolm’s face, “I’m,” he leans in and presses a kiss to Malcolm’s forehead, “so excited,” a kiss on his nose, “for what we have planned tonight,” and a kiss on the lips.

“Yeah?” Malcolm is already breathless. His hands fisted in Gil’s shirt, urging him to come closer.

“You have no idea.” Gil murmurs against Malcolm’s mouth.

The two of them enjoy each other and time passes by without them noticing. Lost in each other’s embrace, they nearly forget that other people are scattered around the home. They don’t break apart when they hear the bathroom door swing open, or even when they hear the girls come down the stairs. It’s not until JT clears his throat that they stop their kiss, resting against the other’s forehead.

“Sorry.” Malcolm blushes and lets go of Gil.

“I’m not.” Gil smirks.

“I heard you guys talking about something?” Edrisa steps forward. “Anything we need to know for tonight?”

“Malcolm wants to confirm that everyone wants to be here.” Gil rubs Malcolm’s neck.

“Consent is key!” Malcolm tacks on.

“Yes, absolutely.” Gil smiles. Malcolm’s needs are different from what Jackie needed and Gil often finds himself falling back into old habits. Still, he loves how much Malcolm wants enthusiastic consent. It just goes to show how deeply Malcolm aims to please.

“Do we have to seal it with a kiss?” Dani asks. She quirks an eyebrow to let everyone know that the question is more of a joke than anything else.

Gil looks at Malcolm who just shrugs in response. “A kiss could never hurt.” Malcolm bats his eyes at Dani.

“Say no more.” Dani joins Gil standing in front of Malcolm. She jokingly knocks Gil out of the way with her hip and he draws his hands up in mock surrender.

“Malcolm, I promise you that I’m here because I want to be.” Dani closes her eyes, her mouth brushing against Malcolm’s. Malcolm tilts his head back, waiting for Dani to close the distance, but she doesn’t. Instead she teases, “You have no idea how much I’ve missed this.” Only then does she let their lips meet.

Her lips taste like that coconut chapstick she carries with her and her tongue tastes of the alcohol they all shared earlier. Kissing Dani is a new experience every time. She likes to keep Malcolm on his toes, switching between soft presses and hungry claiming. Malcolm loves it.

When Dani pulls back, Malcolm finally gets a look at her. She looks so comfortable wearing a black pair of silk sleep shorts and a deep red tank top. Malcolm reaches a hand out and waits for Dani’s small nod before he makes contact with her chest. She laughs as he thumbs over her nipple.

“You know, I’m not JT. That doesn’t work on me.” Dani trails her fingers up Malcolm’s arm.

“I know. You’re just so beautiful.” Malcolm lets Dani go. There’s more people here that need his attention.

JT takes that as his cue that he’s next. Dani kisses him on the cheek as she passes him by to stand next to Gil.

“Hey.” Malcolm says coolly. “How’s Tally?”

“She’s tired, but good. Her due date’s soon so she’s just about fed up with everything,” JT braces his hands on the table, one on either side of Malcolm’s hips and Malcolm surges up to kiss him. It’s been too long since he’s done this. “She might be more excited than I am for tonight. She can’t wait to hear what happens.” JT whispers. Malcolm breaks the kiss.

“Tally wants this, but what about _you_?” Concern covers Malcolm’s face.

“Bright, please. You know I want you.” JT kisses Malcolm again. This time it’s slower, a gentle reassurance that JT is exactly where he wants to be.

JT joins his partner and their boss on the couch. Malcolm watches JT walk away, taking in the sight of the bigger man’s ass covered in his boxers. He has nothing else on and Malcolm can appreciate the few tattoos he has on his back and upper arms. Dani is laying on top of Gil, the two of them watching the rest of their team enjoy the feel of each other. Malcolm gazes longingly at Edrisa and extends his arm towards her.

“Best for last?” Her voice goes up. Like Malcolm, Edrisa likes to hear her partners.

“You know it.” Malcolm takes her hand and pulls her to him. She squeals in delight and wraps her arms around his neck. With Malcolm sitting on the table Edrisa has a few inches on him.

“I was so upset I had to miss the last one, but I’m thrilled to be here now!” Edrisa gasps as Malcolm massages her scalp. “God, can I kiss you?”

“I thought you’d never ask.” Malcolm grips Edrisa by her hip with one hand and uses his other to guide her to him.

He plays with the lace details on her bralette and grins when he feels her shiver. Her bare legs are pressed against his thighs, the heat pouring from their bodies. Edrisa’s hands wander, following the line of hair leading down Malcolm’s stomach.

Edrisa is the first to come up for air, her glasses pushed up on her head so that they wouldn’t get in the way. She turns away from the table to lean against it, next to Malcolm. Gil taps Dani and she sits up, allowing him to unbutton his shirt but leave it on.

With every step Gil takes towards Malcolm, the tension in the room builds. Gil had told them all that he and Malcolm had something special planned for tonight. Dani, JT, and Edrisa pestered them every moment they could, but neither Gil nor Malcolm would give anything up. Except telling them to wear clothes they wouldn’t mind getting dirty. That only caused an uproar and the team started bothering Gil and Malcolm even more, desperate to figure out what was going to happen.

“We’re going to do things a little different tonight. Malcolm is going to be strapped down to the table. Is anyone uncomfortable with that?” All of them had more or less strapped Malcolm down in bed or some other situation before, they were all fine with it. “We also have some icing that if you want, you can eat it off of him.” Gil pauses.

“Now he’s really a snack.” Dani jokes. The whole team breaks out into an easy laughter.

“I’m gonna have to opt out of that. Tally can’t have icing so that means I’m not having it either.” JT smiles. The team knew that he was keeping the same diet as his pregnant wife, but didn’t know that icing was on the “don’t” list. JT does his best to hide the disappointment from his voice.

“That’s alright!” Malcolm reassures JT. “Next time.”

“I like the sound of that.” JT winks at Malcolm.

“Alright, no icing for JT. Anyone else?” The girls shake their heads no and Gil continues on, “Everyone is gonna get a spot on Malcolm to work on. JT you’re on the left side of his head, Dani you’re on the right.”

“His right? Or if you’re looking at him your right?” Dani questions. She’s always wanted clear direction. It’s one of the things that makes her a great lover.

“Your right.” Gil nods to himself, making sure his information is correct.

“Edrisa pick either side of his stomach. I’m going to be at this head of the table, by his legs.” Gil’s index fingers rap on the table. “Then, Malcolm is going to get us all off. How’s that sound?”

They all go to stand at their respective positions. Gil reaches to the floor and gathers up the two ankle cuffs that are attached to the table legs. He slips a cuff over Malcolm’s foot and tightens the strap to where Malcolm normally wears it. There’s a decent amount of slack on the straps, giving Gil the length he needs to adjust Malcolm’s legs to wherever he wants. Right now, Malcolm’s knees are at the edge of the table, with the bottom half of his legs dangling off.

Before Gil can get the other cuff on Malcolm, Malcolm lifts his hips and shimmies out of his underwear. It drops on the floor and Gil throws him a look. Gil has to unfasten the cuff, remove Malcolm’s briefs, and then refasten him. Giving up, Gil kicks it over to the rest of the pile. Once the second cuff is secured Malcolm throws his arms over his head. JT gives him a questioning look and Malcolm mouths back “just wait”.

“Dani, would you mind going over to the fridge and getting the metal bowl?” Gil points over to Dani and then Edrisa. “Can you get a spatula, second draw on the right from the stove?” The girls immediately head off into the kitchen, grabbing the supplies they were tasked with.

“What about me, boss?” JT wants to be helpful. Wants to be involved, especially since he’s not having the icing.

“I need your handcuffs, and also can you grab the whipped cream?” Gil rolls Malcolm’s balls gently, the soft caress helping Malcolm start to fill out.

“I could’ve grabbed the whipped cream.” Dani says as she places the bowl next to Malcolm’s chest. He hisses as the cold metal touches his skin.

“I know. I just like seeing JT walk around.” Gil nods at JT, telling him to get moving.

“Agreed.” Edrisa mumbles.

JT turns around and winks at his team from over his shoulder. He makes it a point to fix his underwear, smoothing it up over the curve of his ass, before going into the kitchen to get the whipped cream. He sets it on the table before going over to his bag by the front door and retrieving his cuffs as well as the key that unlocks them.

“Who are those for?” Edrisa’s eyes gleam like the metal in JT’s hand. “You already have your pair out.” She’s always been a keen observationalist. Edrisa’s right, in Gil’s back pocket is his set of cuffs and his key.

“Bright’s going to be stuck, spread out on the table.” Dani muses. Where Edrisa is good at picking out the details, Dani is able to gather them together and make the next logical step. As a team, the two of them are brutal at game nights and superb at work.

“As usual, ding ding ding. Dani nailed it.” Malcolm sits up in his elbows, only for Gil to walk around the table and push him back down.

Without even needing to be told, Malcolm raises his hands back over his head, grinning like a madman at the joke of having his arms raised in surrender while a group of officers handcuff him.

One end of the handcuff goes around the leg of the table. Malcolm says a quiet thank you that the legs are thin enough to fit in the cuff but sturdy enough to hold up the weight of him on the table. Gil’s rough hand closes around Malcolm’s wrist and positions it so that his hand hangs off the table. It’s not comfortable, but Malcolm doesn’t care. JT repeats Gil’s movements, and before Malcolm can open his mouth to tell JT to lock it, JT does. He closes it _tight_ , and Malcolm gasps.

“Well, I’m definitely stuck here.” The cuffs rattle as Malcolm strains against them. Gil’s finger soothing across his wrist.

“You good, kid?” Gil’s face comes over Malcolm’s. Blocking out the light. Malcolm’s world narrows down to Gil.

“So fucking good.” Malcolm licks his lips and swallows. “Thank you, guys.”

“Our pleasure!” Edrisa spreads her hand on Malcolm’s chest, rubbing gently to help him stay grounded.

“Literally.” Dani pokes Malcolm. Her cool finger tip bumping into his collar bone. He jerks at the sensation and pulls on the handcuffs. He’s completely at their mercy and he loves it.

Gil takes the lid off of the bowl and the scent of lemon fills the air. Malcolm had spent hours figuring out the right flavor and consistency, making sure that it wouldn’t irritate his skin or upset anyone else’s stomach. Dani excitedly drums her fingers on the table.

Gil passes the icing over to Edrisa. Using the silicone spatula she puts a healthy amount on Malcolm’s right hip. She spreads it until there’s a thin layer and it glistens in the dim lights. Malcolm wiggles and laughs at the sensation. It’s smooth but sticky. He can’t wait for her to lick it off him. Edrisa leans over the table, handing the bowl and spatula to Dani. From Malcolm’s position on the table, he watches Edrisa’s fingers brush up against and linger on Dani’s hand.

”Thanks.” Dani says quickly. Edrisa pulls her hand back but stops midway, unsure if she should go to Dani or stay where she is. Settling on not going for it, there’s always next time, Edrisa ducks her head. Malcolm sticks his tongue out at her, having caught the whole thing go down.

Dani chooses to put her icing right where Malcolm’s neck meets his shoulder. She puts just enough that it drips onto the table. She laughs awkwardly and wipes it up with her finger. She licks at her finger, not trying to make it especially sexy but looks up to find everyone’s eyes glued to her mouth. Dani shoots them all a look.

”What?” She smirks, “I was never allowed to have sugar as a kid. I’m making up for it now.”

Dani offers the bowl to JT but he refuses again. He cites Tally’s diet and Malcolm, in no uncertain terms, tells him that once things settle down for them, they’re both more than welcomed to repeat tonight. Sighing, JT ruffles Malcolm’s hair.

The sound of air hissing draws everyone’s attention over to Gil, until Malcolm yelps and then everyone looks to him, checking in on him. Making sure he isn’t hurt.

”Fucking hell, that’s cold.” Malcolm strains. His back arches away from the table.

Gil stands back up, the can of whipped cream in his hand, and a smirk across his face. “Sorry about that. Should've realized it was going to be cold.” He rubs Malcolm’s thigh vigorously, trying to ease the goosebumps.

”Asshole, you knew.” Malcolm scrunches his nose at Gil.

”You’re right. I did.” Gil presses down on the nozzle and adds more whipped cream to Malcolm, this time covering his cock. Licking his lips, Gil adds one last line of whipped cream down Malcolm’s thigh. “Enjoy, everyone.”

All at once Malcolm feels four sets of lips latch on to different parts of him. JT at the soft skin on the inside of his elbow. Dani on his neck. Edrisa along his hip. And Gil, just slightly off of where Malcolm really wants him to be. Malcolm closes his eyes, letting the sensations wash over him. The cool, tight feeling of the icing contrasted with the hot, soft feel of a tongue darting out.

Forcing himself to stay present, Malcolm focuses all his attention on his teammates, one at a time. Top to bottom, a full diagnostic. Cataloging the subtle differences between each of his lovers.

JT is gentler than most people would expect him to be. Maybe it’s because he doesn’t have the thick layer of icing to get through that he uses his tongue less than everyone else. He mostly mouths at Malcolm’s arm, warming the skin, and heightening Malcolm’s senses. Setting his nerves ablaze just enough to drive him mad; to have Malcolm whining lightly, a wordless plea for JT to give him more.

Dani takes Malcolm’s whines to be for her and Malcolm can’t say that they’re not. She’s the exact opposite of JT. She bares her teeth to Malcolm. Marking him up. Malcolm knows that she’s working her way up to a decent sized love bite. Tilting his head to give her better access, Malcolm sighs deeply. Dani’s name on his tongue just like how the icing is on hers. The sweet and sour lemon icing a pleasant contrast to the light salt of Malcolm’s skin.

Dani bites at Malcolm’s neck, _hard_. He gasps, the cuffs around his wrists shake and dig into his wrists. JT snakes his hand down Malcolm’s arm until he can intertwine their fingers, giving Malcolm something to hold on to while Dani continues to attack his neck. Malcolm has his eyes squeezed shut so he misses when Dani and JT make smug eye contact over him.

Edrisa works wonders with her tongue. She quickly cleans any and all icing off of Malcolm’s hip. The slide of her mouth over his body is smooth and easy. Malcolm wriggles his hips under her, just to feel her smile and laugh as she tries to clean him.

“Hold still,” Gil laughs, “you’re getting whipped cream all over me!”

“Then you better lick it up.” Malcolm forces his head up. Dani glares at him and stands up straight, massaging out her neck. Malcolm dares Gil to say or do something in retaliation.

“Oh?” Gil breaks the word into a few syllables. Malcolm freezes and drops his head back onto the table with a thud. His eyes roll back and he doesn’t even try to stop the moan that comes out of his mouth.

Gil doubles down on his efforts. He places a hand on either of Malcolm’s hips and holds him down. Malcolm tries to wiggle free of Gil’s grasp, but he’s no match for Gil’s strength. Besides, Malcolm’s leverage is already compromised.

The spread of hands and mouths along his body are already becoming too much for Malcolm. The outpouring of love leaves him breathless and desperate to touch them. Malcolm knows that he’s the main focus right now, but he can’t help but to think of the little interactions going on around him. JT running his free hand through Dani’s hair holding it back for her. Edrisa kissing Gil’s thumb where it blocks her spot on Malcolm’s hip.

Malcolm’s world fades into a soft buzz. Lost in the bliss of four tongues. If he could relax anymore he might just fall asleep. Floating on a high, only vaguely aware of the air cooling his damp skin, Malcolm dares to open his eyes and is graced with the sight of Gil opening his mouth. His tongue darting out to clear a stripe of whipped cream off Malcolm.

“Oh god.” A bolt of electricity sings through Malcolm. He’s awake now.

Gil just bats his eyes at Malcolm and repeats the motion. Again and again until Malcolm’s stomach is glistening with precum and the corners of Gil’s mouth are white with whipped cream. Only then, when Malcolm is clean, does Gil take Malcolm into his mouth.

“Gil! Gil, _please_.” Malcolm strains against Gil’s hands. Searching for the heat of Gil’s mouth. Being forced to take only what Gil wants to give him.

Above Malcolm, the rest of the team giggles. High off of the energy in the room and the noises Malcolm is making under them. He’s not sure how long he’ll be able to last under Gil’s skillful tongue and the rest of the team continuing to mark and lap at him. Malcolm trembles. He feels divine. He feels wanted. He feels everything tenfold and cries out in pleasure.

“It’s not like as soon as he finishes the party ends.” Edrisa speaks softly. It’s low enough for only Gil to hear, even though the team has heard her say things much worse.

Gil pulls off with a sigh. He rolls his eyes at his team and then rolls them again when Malcolm whines for him to go back to going down on him.

“He can take it.” Gil rubs Malcolm’s hips, enjoying the softness under his thumbs.

“I got to admit I like watching him beg.” Dani twists her fingers into Malcolm’s hair.

“ _He_ happens to be right here.” Malcolm complains.

“Hush, the adults are talking.” One of JT’s fingers comes up over Malcolm’s lips.

“You’re not _that_ much older than me.” Malcolm presses kisses to JT between each word.

“He is.” Edrisa laughs, bumping shoulders with Gil.

“Now that that’s settled, can you go back to blowing me? Please?” Malcolm pleads.

“Well, since you said please…” Gil licks his lips, dipping his head back down.

Once Gil goes back to work, so does the rest of the team. They each take turns making Malcolm moan and twitch. He’s so close, all he needs is just a little bit longer. For Gil to go a little bit harder. For the rest of his team to take him apart and then string him back together. He needs-

“Come on, Bright. Let go.” Dani whispers into his ear.

“Please, oh my god. Dani. Gil.” Malcolm’s eyelids flutter closed. He tilts his head to the side, giving Dani access to a longer expanse of his neck, stretching all the way up to his ear. At the mention of his name, Gil hums and it sends a shiver through Malcolm.

“How good does Gil feel around you?” Dani nips at his earlobe, her breath ghosting along his cheek. “Is this what you need? Want me to talk you through it?”

Malcolm eagerly nods. His rapid shakes send strands of hair into his eyes. Dani tucks them back into place, tugging just enough so that Malcolm can feel it. He rolls his hips and strains at all the restraints keeping him from returning the touch of his team.

“Malcolm you look so good spread out like this for us.” Dani’s husky voice sends shocks down to Malcolm’s toes. “You’re doing such a good job. It’s okay, come for Gil. You deserve it.”

Then, Dani presses her lips to Malcolm’s. Filling his senses completely with her. She shifts her weight to hop up onto the table, smothering Malcolm. With a gasp, Malcolm comes. He’s breathless from the build up and Dani on top of him. Malcolm can feel Gil swallowing around him and he moans into Dani’s mouth. She muffles the sound and swallows that down too. Malcolm thinks of how his team spent the night so far, ravishing him.

Placing all his weight on the table, Gil pushes up from Malcolm. He has to walk around the table to get a look at Malcolm, blocked by Dani. She is still leaning over him, teasing him with kisses and sweet nothings.

“One down, four to go.” Malcolm murmurs. Dani tosses her head back in a tinkling laugh.

“Do you mean for you, or all of us?” JT teases. He nudges Malcolm’s head over so that he can rest his hip on the table. Malcolm plants a kiss on his thigh.

“Hm. Either. Both.” Malcolm blinks. Looking over his company. “I wanna, please, god. I want to touch you.”

Malcolm’s statement settles over the room. No one besides Gil and Malcolm really know how the rest of the night is going to go. The two of them kept the plans to themselves, wanting to surprise the others.

JT reaches for the key to his cuffs. Gil coughs loudly and shakes his head. JT raises an eyebrow, but complies. He puts the key back, not entirely sure of how Malcolm can be an active partner if he’s still strapped on to the table.

Everyone looks to Gil. A heavy silence fills the air. It’s not uncomfortable, but it’s enough to show how restless everyone is feeling. Well, everyone besides Malcolm, laying on the table blissed out from his orgasm and Dani’s soft mouth.

”Listen up.” Gil’s voice booms through the loft and everyone freezes. They’re all on their best behavior. “JT, stay where you are. Dani-”

Dani’s head whips up from Malcolm’s neck. She doesn’t want to move, Gil can see it in her eyes. Malcolm doesn’t want her to move either. He mouths _please_ at Gil and Gil knows that he can’t deny Malcolm anything he wants. Especially not when Dani wants him back just as much.

”Alright, Dani you can stay where you are too. Edrisa, go up on the other side of JT. I’ll stay back here.” Gil contentedly sighs. His team works like a well oiled machine to get into position. Once everyone is where he assigned them they stop again, waiting for direction.

”You all were kind enough to show Malcolm how much you love him, and now it’s time for him to return the favor.” Gil breaks out into a toothy grin. “Undress to your level of comfort. Malcolm’s going to get us off to thank us. All at the same time, too. Since we were nice enough to devote all of our focus on him.”

A deep red blush spreads from Malcolm’s cheeks down to the top of his chest. He breathes in deeply, trying to savor the moment. His spent cock twitches at the idea. His team using him for their pleasure. Him repaying the favor and bringing them over the edge.

”Dammit.” Malcolm looks down the table to Gil. “It sounds so much hotter with you saying it than how it did when I brought it up.”

”How’s this working if he’s still tied up?” JT asks. He absent mindedly drags his fingers up and down Malcolm’s inner forearm.

”Well, his hands have some range of motion. What about the two of us though?” Dani puts some space between her and Malcolm. He pouts at her but it turns into a giggle when Edrisa kisses the top of his head.

”I’m going to take his hole.” Gil slips a finger down the cleft of Malcolm’s ass. Malcolm groans and pushes back against it. Dani watches, enraptured, closely following how Gil teases Malcolm.

”Dani,” Malcolm pants, working himself on Gil’s finger. “Dani, I want to taste you.”

A moan breaks free from the back of Dani’s throat. Without thinking she pushes her shorts down to her ankles, tossing them across the room. She swings a leg over Malcolm’s chest. Her knees bracket his head. She fits perfectly inside his outstretched arms. Dani moving into position gets the rest of the team going. JT shimmies his boxers down to wrap around his knees. Edrisa slips her underwear off and kicks it under the table. Gil unbuttons the rest of his shirt but leaves it on. All that’s left to disrobe are his pants and underwear. Then those too are tossed under the table.

This isn’t the first time the team has seen each other like this, stripped down and bared, but the thrill never loses its touch. Every time is like it’s the first. With the steady pounding of their blood rushing in their ears matched only by the soft gasps floating about the room. The tension slips into something more comfortable, something more lewd; lust. And they love it.

Malcolm flexes his hands, gently beckoning JT and Edrisa closer. Malcolm circles one hand for JT and leaves one digit up for Edrisa. The two of them slot into his hands perfectly. At the same time, all three of them gasp. The sensations are completely different, but the end goal is the same. Malcolm wants nothing more than to show his team, his partners, how much he loves them. How much he wants to bring them pleasure.

Watching from the head of the table, Gil works his fingers against Malcolm. He takes his time, making sure that Malcolm is ready for him. Malcolm envies Gil, able not only to plan the whole show, but to enjoy it himself as both participant and spectator. Malcolm is set in his roles of star and ensemble. The expressions of ecstasy gracing his team’s faces are worth the wait. Slowly, Gil drags his fingers out of Malcolm, pulling down slightly on the tight muscles there just to see Malcolm shift at the touch.

Until then, Malcolm has stayed almost perfectly still, even with all the commotion going on around him. He’s too focused on Dani on top of him. She lowers herself with a steadiness that can only come from years of exercise. At first contact the both of them close their eyes. But when Gil breaks contact, Malcolm whines, the soft shift of his lips pressed against Dani.

Gil waits for Dani to get settled before he starts moving. She tosses her head back, her hands carding through her hair, Gil traces a knuckle down the line of her spine. Looking over her shoulder Dani gives Gil a dazed smile. He nods at her and she turns back around.

The tip of Gil’s cock shines. Running his thumb over the head, Gil spreads it around, before wiping his finger off on Malcolm’s thigh. Gil lines up with Malcolm and slowly starts to push into him. He feels like he’s burning; that with the further he goes the hotter and brighter the pleasure is. The edge of the table digs into Gil’s hips and he pauses, giving Malcolm time to adjust to Gil’s length inside him.

“I’m going to move now.” Gil warns the rest of the team.

“Go for it, boss.” JT says. Gil can only see half of him but can make out how JT lazily thrusts forward into Malcolm’s upturned hand.

Edrisa has her hands flat on the table. Gil’s fairly certain that one of them is interlocked with Dani’s. Edrisa’s mouth is slightly parted and she has her eyes screwed shut. Gil’s been on the receiving end of Malcolm’s ministrations before so he knows just how good he is with his hands.

Then, Gil begins to move. Each thrust shifts Malcolm across the table. The restraints and cuffs clink with the momentum. Every forward motion forces Malcolm to stroke down JT’s shaft and deeper into Edrisa. When Gil pulls Malcolm back to meet him, Malcolm’s nose presses into Dani. Only one of them needs to move and it travels through Malcolm to the others.

The soft grunts they let out are the only sounds in the apartment. Malcolm lets himself be used for his team's pleasure, more than happy to be what the team needs. Their connection goes far beyond the physicality of it all, but he’s more than willing to show his affection to them this way.

Tightening his grip, Malcolm works JT a little harder. JT’s hips falter and he grunts, thrusting into the circle of Malcolm’s hand. JT’s palm hits the table with a _smack_ , it’s taking all his effort not to just let go now. Forcing himself to slow down, JT looks over at Malcolm. He looks up at JT, his eyes hazy and distant, and winks at him.

”Son of a bitch.” JT rolls his hips one last time before he spills. Malcolm’s fingers stay tightly curled around JT, jerking him off through his orgasm. He sags away from the table with a pant. Breathless and floaty, JT’s limbs tingle.

JT returns to the table with a towel. He wipes Malcolm’s hands, pressing the soft fabric in between each finger and rubbing along his forearm. It tickles and Malcolm’s deft fingers curl into his palm. There’s the muffled sound of metal, then a pause. Malcolm knows that there’s a silent conversation- between JT and Gil- going on above his head.

Next thing Malcolm knows, the handcuff around his wrist is undone, and JT is there rubbing along the red line left by the cuff. Malcolm works out his wrist, bending it this way and that, reacquainting himself with movement. JT presses a hot, open mouthed kiss to the palm of his hand.

As soon as JT is done with him, Malcolm’s arm flies upwards. His hand coming up to rest on the curve of Dani’s ass. He uses the leverage to bring her closer, she tenses, before letting out a light laugh and sinking down onto him once more. JT drags his fingers across Dani’s stomach, tracing around her body until he brushes into Malcolm’s hand.

Intertwining their fingers, JT brings Malcolm’s hand to the front of Dani’s body. Slowly, the two of them work their way up, stopping at her chest. Dani’s head lolls forwards as the two men squeeze her breasts.

Malcolm expertly circles Edrisa’s clit with his thumb, she falls forward into Dani, clinging to her shoulders, forcing Malcolm’s tongue deeper into her. JT steps behind Edrisa, looping an arm around her stomach to keep her upright. She moans as JT shifts her position and Malcolm curls his fingers in time to the movement. Edrisa’s nails dig into Dani’s arms and JT tries to soothe her.

”I got you.” He whispers into her ear. She breaks out into an easy smile. “I gotcha, just lean on me. There we go. Relax.” Edrisa settles her head in the curve between JT’s neck and shoulder, easing her grip on Dani. Each little puff of air tickles as it breezes past his ear, but he doesn’t care. Using his free hand, JT rocks Edrisa’s hips in a slow circle.

_”Ah!”_ Edrisa whines. JT nuzzles right under her jaw. Her breathing grows more erratic, letting the whole team know that she’s getting close.

”Kiss me.” Edrisa’s eyes snap open at Dani’s voice.

Dani is sitting there, atop Malcolm, her curls cascading over her shoulders, her lips parted and shiny, just begging for Edrisa to close the short distance between them.

JT removes his arm from her waist, nudging her forward, “Go on.”

Edrisa rubs her palms up and down Dani’s arms, an apology for scratching her before. Placing one hand on either side of Dani’s face, Edrisa crashes their lips together. Malcolm works even harder under them and their moans get swallowed down into each other’s mouths.

While the two girls kiss, JT mouths at Edrisa’s neck. He grins whenever he can feel her shudder from whatever Malcolm is doing to her. As Dani and Edrisa move, JT goes along with them, never taking his lips off of Edrisa. The straps of Edrisa’s bra rub against JT’s chest, leaving his smooth skin red. Edrisa begrudgingly takes one of her hands from Dani and pulls her straps down so that they rest on her arms and not against JT.

Leaving one last kiss to Edrisa’s neck, JT pulls away, letting Dani take Edrisa’s weight once more. He pushes their hair back, keeping it from getting into their mouths, watching in awe as two of the smartest women that he knows make out like he isn’t even there.

”God, the two of you,” JT steps back to look at them better. Malcolm splayed out on the table, softly grunting, Dani sitting on him and Edrisa up on her toes, desperately seeking for Dani’s mouth. “The _three_ of you. Shit. Malcolm, Edrisa is so close.”

Edrisa moans when her name is said, reminded of how the three of them must look all pushed up on each other. She grinds down onto Malcolm’s hand. He can feel her clenching tightly around his fingers, trying to bring herself over the edge. Malcolm uses his limited range of motion to thrust his fingers as deep as he can into Edrisa.

She comes with a cry that Dani eagerly swallows down. Edrisa is left gasping and shuddering, clinging to Dani and the table for stability. 

“God, Malcolm, that was,” Edrisa pants, “that was so good. Thank you.”

Malcolm holds up his free hand and makes half of a heart. His signal to Edrisa that he’s happy she enjoyed herself. Edrisa grabs the towel from JT and wipes Malcolm’s restrained hand before taking the key that Gil left out and releasing Malcolm’s other hand.

“There you go, love.” Edrisa expertly works out the tension in Malcolm’s wrist. Then she places his arm flat on the table and massages the muscles there.

JT collapses on to the couch. His pants are back on, but otherwise he’s naked. He’s more than content to sit back and watch the rest of the night’s action. Edrisa shimmies her panties back on and joins him on the couch. Tucking her legs under her, she rests her head on JT’s shoulder.

No longer having to worry about the people opposite him, Gil begins to thrust into Malcolm in earnest. His fingers digging into Malcolm’s hips hard enough to leave bruises. Malcolm groans and spreads his legs as far as the cuffs will let him go.

“Jesus, kid. You’re so fucking tight.” Gil grumbles.

Dani wishes she could watch Gil fuck Malcolm, but she’ll settle for feeling every little shift and moan of Malcolm under her.

“Fuck him hard, Gil. I want to feel you knock against him with every thrust.” Placing both hands behind her, Dani props herself up on Malcolm’s chest. One of Gil’s hands comes up to squeeze her arm. A promise that he’d catch her if she slipped.

“Oh I intend to.” And with that, Gil drives into Malcolm at an infuriating pace.

Each snap of his hips has Malcolm howling with pleasure, but Gil isn’t worried about Malcolm. The kid came once tonight already, he can wait a little longer. Gil is chasing his own release.

Gil folds himself in half, mouthing along the back of Dani’s shoulder. The new position changes Gil’s angle and the head of his cock bumps into Malcolm’s prostate. Malcolm’s cock hardens and twitches against his stomach. Breaking out into a toothy grin, Gil hits it again, and again, and again. Losing himself to the way Malcolm feels when he clenches around Gil. The tight heat of him swallowing Gil up.

A callused hand wraps around the base of Malcolm's cock; Gil’s hand. He pumps up into it and Gil chuckles at him. Even though he already came, Malcolm’s body is interested again. Gil slides his hand up and down the shaft in time with his hips. The movements send Dani arching forward and the three of them moan in unison.

”Are you gonna come, Gil?” Dani asks.

Eyes focused on the way Dani circles her hips over Malcolm’s face, Gil licks his lips. “Yeah. Yeah, shit, _I’m close_.”

”Wanna hear you.” Dani moans.

”Bright, squeeze around him.” Edrisa calls from the couch. She sounds breathy, JT probably has his hand down her panties.

”You’re trying to kill me.” Gil grunts. He picks up the pace, driving into Malcolm harder, faster, more desperate.

Listening to Edrisa’s advice, Malcolm clenches down on Gil, and is rewarded to a particularly hard thrust that makes him see stars. Bracing all his weight in his hands, Gil leans over Malcolm’s body, his shoulders hunched fighting to stay upright while he fucks Malcolm. Gil’s mouth drops open in pleasure, eyes squeezing shut, and he buries himself balls deep in Malcolm’s ass.

”Gaahhgh.” Gil rolls his hips enjoying the feel of Malcolm hot and tight around him. Then he comes, shooting into Malcolm. He can feel Malcolm still and relax, letting Gil use him as he wants. Gil pulls out, his spend following out after him, and presses a kiss to Malcolm’s stomach. Gil’s hands find their way back to Malcolm’s cock.

“Come for me, kid.” Gil twists his hand the way he knows Malcolm likes. Long and brutal strokes that’ll quickly bring him over the edge.

”Think you’ll be loud enough that they can hear you under me?” Dani speaks looking into Malcolm’s eyes. He nods. He’ll take any chance he can get to be loud. The apartment is soundproof because of his night terrors, so Malcolm can get away with screaming if he wants. And in this case, Dani wants.

Malcolm worries that he’s going to neglect Dani as he bucks his hips. If he’s too focused on himself then she’ll fall to the side. But Dani knows what to do. She runs her hand through Malcolm’s hair. Starting at his hairline and working her way to the crown of his head, Dani collects the long strands into her palm and then closes her fist. With a good grip on him, Dani can guide Malcolm’s mouth as she wants, and keep him flat against her as he writhes beneath her.

Malcolm tries to tilt back away from Dani, but her nails dig into his scalp. The moans start to pour from his mouth and they tumble into her. The vibrations add to her high and she humps his face, moaning in time with him. Gil runs his thumb over the tip of Malcolm’s cock. Every sensation lights Malcolm’s body on fire. The pleasure rushing along his nerves threatens to drive him mad.

“Malcolm you sound so pretty.” Dani grinds down on Malcolm, muffling any response he may have had.

“He’s close, Gil.” JT’s voice floats up from the couch.

“Stroke him faster.” Edrisa chimes in. “Let’s see him come with Dani on top of him.”

“Mmm, I like that idea.” Dani says with her hand not buried in Malcolm’s hair pulling at her own.

Taking direction from his team, Gil jerks Malcolm off even faster. He watches, mesmerized, as Malcolm struggles to hold onto Dani as he wildly fucks into Gil’s hand. Faster than Gil expects, Malcolm gives into the pleasure and comes.

Screaming into Dani as he goes, Malcolm falls limp. Without Dani, his head would’ve dropped painfully hard on the table. His already spent cock can do no more than dribble out come pitifully as Gil works him through his orgasm.

“Fucking hell.” Dani pants. She lets go of Malcolm and sits up on her knees.

Dropping her arms to her sides, Dani peeks down at Malcolm. His eyes are glassy and distant. Mouth parted and shiny. Dani’s eyes roll back and she settles down on Malcolm once more.

“Hands at your side.” Dani tells Malcolm. Just like how she has hers. Now they match.

Dani experimentally rocks her hips forward. Sitting back up on her knees, the movement leaves her lifting up off of Malcolm with each roll. She continues like that, riding him, teasing herself on Malcolm’s waiting, wanting mouth below her.

“I’m close.” Is all the warning she gives him.

Dani’s hands reach down and plant on either side of Malcolm’s head. He can feel the shift of her change his angle. With a sly grin, Malcolm pushes his tongue deeper into Dani, using it to bring her over the edge.

“Ahh, oh my god. Shit, oh, oh, _oh_.” Dani’s cries fill the loft. She’s as loud as Malcolm was.

Forgoing Dani’s earlier request, Malcolm’s hands find their way to her hips and he pulls her into him. His lips seal around her clit as she comes, drinking her in. Her knees squeeze his head, but he doesn’t care. He’s too blissed out by the fact that he was responsible for the pleasure Dani felt.

“God, Malcolm, that was incredible.” Dani swings a leg over his chest and hops off the table. She presses a kiss to his forehead and then heads to the kitchen on shaky legs.

Gil is at his feet, unlocking the restraints and helping him stretch his legs out. Edrisa and JT are at his sides, helping him to sit up. Dani returns with a new, wet washcloth and a kind smile.

“Let’s get you all cleaned up, Bright.”

The washcloth is warm and soft. Dani starts with Malcolm’s face. She gently rubs the cloth over his mouth and Malcolm pouts, he wants to taste her forever. She tsks at him, playfully smothering him with the washcloth.

Then Dani rubs her way down to his neck, cleaning up any of the icing she may have left behind. Malcolm sags back into JT’s sturdy frame, letting him take all his weight as Dani cleans him. Not wanting to make a bigger mess of his chest, Dani skips over Malcolm’s torso and heads for his hips. She wipes his hip where Edrisa was. Gently, she cleans around his spent cock. Malcolm whimpers when she gives him a few teasing strokes.

“So sensitive.” Dani trails a single finger along the underside of his length. “Was twice enough for you?” She asks.

Malcolm weakly nods. The team breaks out into smiles. Malcolm would tell them if he wanted more, he’d also tell them if it was too much.

Edrisa places his arm over her shoulder and spins him so he can sit on the edge of the table. The washcloth passes over his stomach and before Malcolm can react, Edrisa and JT guide him to stand. He nearly falls forward into Dani who catches him at the last minute.

“Let's get you to bed, kid.” Gil picks Malcolm up. Carrying him bridal style to the bed just a few feet away.

“Thank you, guys.” Malcolm croaks. His voice hoarse from yelling.

“Oh no need to thank us. You know we all care about you.” Edrisa tucks herself behind Malcolm. Her fingers running through his hair.

“I know. But still, thank you.” Malcolm readjusts so he can fit into her side. JT bookends Malcolm and Dani worms her way between the two men.

“You four are truly a sight for sore eyes.” Gil stands at the edge of the bed. His disheveled clothes pulled back on.

“Can I get a drink?” Malcolm asks meekly. He doesn’t want to burden Gil. He just wants Gil snuggled in with the rest of the group.

“Sure thing. I’ll be right back.” Gil heads for the kitchen.

Malcolm closes his eyes, allowing the steady rhythm of the team breathing in sync to wash over him. If he concentrates hard enough, he can hear Edrisa’s heartbeat. As sure and as true as she is. He doesn’t know how he got so lucky to have such an amazing team.

Gil returns with a glass full of a sparkling, pink liquid. He would never allow Malcolm to move after a session like that, so Gil leans over the bed, bringing the rim of the glass to Malcolm’s lips. He drinks it down greedily, only pausing when the flavor dawns on him.

“A Shirley temple?” Malcolm asks surprised.

“I thought you could use the sugar after that.” Gil hands the glass off to Malcolm when the younger man wraps his fingers around it.

A glint takes over Malcolm’s eyes. He sips the drink as fast as he can. At the bottom of the glass is a single maraschino cherry. It rolls into Malcolm’s eagerly waiting mouth. With an overdramatic moan, Malcolm eats the preserved fruit. He hands the cup back to Gil but holds a single finger up to signal him to wait.

The team watches fascinated as Malcolm’s jaw works in untraceable patterns. Then Malcolm opens his mouth and sticks out his tongue. There in the center is the cherry stem tied into a perfect knot.

**Author's Note:**

> If this is your cup of tea (hold the ketamine) join us over on the [pson trash server](https://discord.gg/v3Q8VdK) or you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/tess_genor)


End file.
